


Good Boy

by purpleweekend



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith, alpha shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleweekend/pseuds/purpleweekend
Summary: Shiro and Keith share a heat.





	

It was like every other morning. They sat cuddled on the couch while Keith gave a lazy commentary over whatever was on t.v. Shiro sunk closer toward him, dreading eventually getting up to go to his office at the university. He clutched Keith a little tighter to his side, knowing how he was feeling was a little over the top. He always got a bit too possessive when Keith was close to his heats. Even the thought of Keith leaving the house today was giving him anxiety. Shiro sighed looking at the clock, knowing he didn’t have much time before he had to go to work.

Keith looked up at him with a small smile, already knowing what was going through his head. “I’ll be fine, Shiro.” He leaned up to kiss him briefly, grinning as Shiro pulled him in farther.

“You’re gonna be late at this rate.” Keith murmured against his mouth, pulling away to lean on his shoulder. “Ten more minutes of  sitting here before we get ready.”

“Yes sir.” Shiro laughed, kissing the top of his head. He stopped, taking a deeper breath into his hair.

“You smell different.” Shiro muttered, rubbing his hand absentmindedly across Keith’s bond bite. He smelled sweeter, almost on the precipice of his heat. Shiro looked down at the man cuddled to his side with a frown. His heat wasn't scheduled for at least another two days.

“I don’t feel different,” Keith said with a frown while running a hand through his hair. Shiro  gently grasped Keith's hand. He was already fidgeting, something he always did whenever they talked about his heats. They always made him nervous.

“Baby, I can smell it on you.” Shiro insisted, shifting to face him. Keith pursed his lips, keeping his eyes on the tv. “These things can be a little bit erratic. Do you need me to take off work a day early? You know Coran won't mind filling in.”

Keith turned away from the show to glare at him “No. We can wait. If anything the earliest it would be is tomorrow night.”

“I don't want you outside if you're close to your heat Keith. It’s too dangerous.” 

“Good thing I have plenty of time then.” 

Shiro rolled his eyes. If logic wasn't going to work he’d have to bring out the big guns. He took Keith’s chin in his hand, tilting his head up to meet his eyes.

“Sweetie, please? Trust me?” Shiro murmured with a frown, mustering his best puppy dog face. “I only want you to be safe. Baby, if anything happened to you I’d be devastated.”

Shiro held his breath, watching the emotions flick across Keith’s face. Keith took a deep breathe, knocking his forehead against Shiro’s.

“Fine. I’ll call in today.” He muttered, defeated.

He won the battle, but not the war. Keith still insisted that he go to his classes.

“I’ll be fine. We shouldn't both stay here twiddling our thumbs until I get sex crazy.” Keith huffed as Shiro hesitated at the door. Shiro nodded, pulling out his phone to turn up his ringer.

"If anything happens, call me, text me, just let me know. I will be home as soon as I can.” Shiro said giving Keith one more quick peck.

“Nothing’s gonna happen you idiot. Now go.” Keith shooed him out of the door, ignoring the pained looks Shiro kept sending over his shoulder as he went down the hall.

Shiro double checked to make sure his phone was on maximum volume in the car and then again before the start of his first class. Even while he was teaching he kept glancing at his phone, knowing he was failing at being subtle.

By the end of the hour, he was still too on edge, itching to be home and with Keith. He found himself pacing in front of Coran’s office, finally letting himself in with an actual embarrassed frown.

Coran looked up at him with a smile, “Shiro! What can I do for you today lad?”

“I was wondering if you or Allura could maybe cover my last few classes today? Just incase something comes up.”

“Is everything ok?” Coran asked raising a brow at the question. Shiro suddenly felt a bit bad, knowing that He had already agreed to cover for him for the next few days already. He cleared his throat and tried to look anywhere but Coran’s face.

“Just, that time of the season. Mates and all, Keith’s heat might be a bit...earlier than expected.”

Coran let out a soft laugh, “Aw young love.”

“It’s just incase he calls! If he doesn't it won't be a problem.”

“Don’t worry, if he calls I can take over for you. I know Venus’ atmosphere components by heart! Just leave me your lesson plan.”

“Thanks Coran.” Shiro grinned, turning back to the hall.

“Shiro?” Coran called after him.

“Ya?”

“Have fun.” He said with a wink. Shiro stiffened at the implication, giving him a small nod before fleeing.

The exchange made him feel a bit better, knowing he could run home if needed without any repercussions. By the time his third class was beginning he was convinced Keith had been right, his own Alpha hormones were taking a toll on him.

Then he heard the tell-tale sound of a text. He reached for his phone, his heart stopping at the message.

**Grumpy Muffin:** It started. You were right.

Shiro grabbed his things, barely remembering to tell his students to stay put. He ran to Coran’s office barely getting out the words “Keith” and “heat” before leaving. He tried his best to ignore the thumbs up Coran gave him as he hurried out of his office. Shiro was already to his car by the time the second text came.

**Grumpy Muffin:** I’m sorry. Come home.

He cursed under his breath as he started the ignition. He should have already been with him. Instead Keith was alone and desperate, and Shiro couldn't do a damn thing about for at least another half hour.

After what felt like years, Shiro haphazardly pulled into the driveway, checking his latest message.

**Grumpy Muffin:** Please.

He fumbled for his keys. He couldn’t help but press against the door, he could already smell him.

He finally worked the lock open, sprinting toward their bedroom.

He found him sprawled naked out on their bed, their blankets strewn across the room. Keith was clinging to Shiro’s pillow, his face buried in the fabric as he uselessly humped the air. Shiro took a deep breathe, the anxiety from being separated from his needy mate finally settled. Silently, he took of his own clothes to join him, carefully making his way over to the bed.

“Sweetie, I’m here.” He cooed as he sat down, finally alerting Keith to his presence. Keith jolted up from his position on the bed, scrambling to get into Shiro’s lap. He set his head into Shiro’s neck, breathing in his scent.

“It hurts.” He whimpered, clinging onto him. Shiro wrapped his arms around his shaking body, for now ignoring his own growing erection. “Baby, It’s okay.” He murmured, rubbing at his back.  “Hush, I’m here. I’ll take care of you.” Shiro grasped his chin, bringing him for a rough kiss. Keith moaned against Shiro’s mouth, sloppily licking at the seam of his lips. Shiro reached down to Keith’s cock, lazily stroking it in between pecks, revelling in the little whines he made.

The difference in Keith’s demeanor during his heats almost always made Shiro do a double take. Usually he stayed his domineering self, borderline bossy, in bed, a trait that Shiro adored, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t love how docile and sweet he became during his heat.  He pulled away from Keith’s mouth with a final swipe across the head of his cock.

“Turn around for me.” Shiro ordered, gently turning Keith away from his lap. Keith nodded with a grin, eagerly crawling out of Shiro’s lap. He rested his chest against the mattress with a sigh, shamelessly presenting his ass with a satisfied smile. Shiro kneeled behind him, slowly rubbing his hands over the globes of his ass before spreading him open.

“So pretty for me sweetheart.” Shiro murmured, trailing a thumb across his little pink hole. He was already so wet and relaxed, he could already pop his thumb in with no problem. Keith shuddered at the contact, weakly pushing back onto Shiro’s hand with a whimper. Shiro could feel his heart melt at the little display. He had teased him enough, his kitten deserved a reward.  

He leaned forward, replacing his finger with his tongue, marveling at how sweet he tasted. Keith mewled at the new softness, his hands grasping at the sheets. Shiro continued licking at his boy, slowly adding a finger to his tongue to loosen him up even more.

Keith gasped at the new touch, making Shiro grin against his ass. “Did I find your sweet spot love?”

“Shiro please.”

“Go on then.” Shiro said, mercilessly rubbing at his good spot. “Come for me.”

Keith was more than ready to oblige, coming with a cry as he clamped down onto Shiro's fingers. He slumped farther into the bed, twitching at the little jolts of pleasure still coursing through his spine.

“Beautiful.” Shiro praised, giving his prostate one last stroke before retracting his hand. Keith groaned at the loss, weakly turning over to glare up at Shiro.

Shiro laughed at the little display. An omega in heat or not, he was still his Keith. He ignored his incoherent whines to kiss up his neck, stopping to suck at his bond bite. Keith melted at the touch, forgetting for a moment why he had been mad in the first place.

“Do you want my knot baby?” Shiro asked, glancing up from his neck while gently stroking at his hole. Keith nodded excitedly, squirming under Shiro’s touches.

“Hm? I couldn't hear you.”

“One more time. Do you want my knot Keith?”

“More than anything!” Keith pleaded with a cry, “Please, Shiro!”

“Good boy.” Shiro murmured, kissing him as he pressed inside. He gasped as he was surrounded by his tight, wet heat.

Keith mewled as he was stretched open. It felt good, too good for him to handle. The burn that had been eating him inside finally settled, and all he could feel was Shiro’s fullness. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt the soft press of Shiro’s lips on his cheeks.

Shiro kissed his tears away, slowing his movements. Keith furiously shook his head, bouncing down to get him further inside.

“Don't stop. Shiro please, please don't stop.” he said desperately.

Slow and sweet could come later, right now all Keith needed was to be fucked. He thrust forward, groaning as Keith clenched around him. He grabbed Keith’s legs, hooking them on his shoulders to pound into him deeper. He angled his body as he thrust in, looking for that spot that made Keith crazy.  Finally he hit his target, grinning as Keith’s back arched off the bed with a  sob. He didn’t give his mate any reprieve from his pleasure, battering his prostate with his cockhead.  He couldn’t last much longer like this, but he only wanted to come with Shiro’s knot in him.

“Alpha, please. Please, knot me.” Keith whimpered, dragging his nails across Shiro’s back.   

“Want me to fill you up, darling? Breed that sweet little ass?”

“I need it. I need it, please!”

Shiro wasn't one to deny his omega anything. He shuddered as he came into him, his knot perfectly popping into Keith’s wanting hole. The sensation was too much, Keith spurted weakly over their stomachs for the second time, gasping at the overstimulation.

“You’re always so good for me kitten.” Shiro murmured, leaning down to kiss him. “You're so perfect.”

Keith gave him a dazed smile in response, lazily bouncing back onto his knot with a satisfied sigh.

“How do you feel?”

“Good.” Keith carded his hands through Shiro’s hair, wearing that little smirk that Shiro loved, “But I’m gonna need more soon.”

He gently turned them over to their sides, careful not to tug at where they were joined. He loomed over him, kissing him one more time.

“Don’t worry love.” He grinned, thrusting his hips forward, revelling in the little cry that spilled from Keith’s lips. “ I’ll take good care of you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just really wanted Omega Keith going through a nice heat with Shiro. Sorry kids. I might do a continuation of this with power-bottom keith cause that is how he would do. I just really need to practice writing smut more.


End file.
